1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of sleeves and/or pockets from separator plates for use in the construction of batteries, for example of the leadacid type. It relates particularly to apparatus for use in such manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a lead-acid battery the plates thereof are positioned in the battery casing interleaved with separators disposed between the plates. Various plate/separator combinations are employed, and it is known to house each plate in a pre-formed sleeve consisting of two spaced separators the side edge gaps of which are sealed with a ribbon of plastics material. The invention is concerned with apparatus for the manufacture of such sleeves, and contemplates also the sealing of the bottom edge gap between the separators to produce a complete pocket in which the corresponding battery plate is or can be received.
The separators are in the form of sheets formed from a special material, often with a ribbed surface on at least one side. This makes the interconnection and sealing of the side edge gaps more difficult, known methods of manufacture being of an entirely hand-assembly nature.